The Queen of Perverts
by YuriChan220
Summary: Katsuragi believes she's on top of the world when it comes to groping busty girls. However, she doesn't count on having a seductive rival. So, the two battle it out to see who gets the best harem and be crowned as the "Queen of Perverts"
**The Queen of Perverts**

 **Protagonists: Katsuragi and Haruka**

 **Genre: Friendship/Humor**

 **Theme: Katsuragi x Harem, Haruka x Harem**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, I've been thinking about this lately and asking myself over and over: who deserves a harem? Asuka, Katsuragi or Haruka? Then, I thought about Katsuragi's Story Mode I watched recently and thought, "Hey, why not put both Katsuragi and Haruka in there?" I mean, they are both perverts and love to play around with their friends. So, that's how I came up with this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one~! Because it's going to be awesome~!**

Katsuragi licks her lips as she tip-toes behind Hibari. She's standing there, looking at some pictures on the wall, minding her own business. When the time is right, she jumps right in and grabs the small girl's breasts.

"Surprise!" the blonde cries happily. "Oh, they're nice and soft as always~!"

"Could you stop p-please?" Hibari whimpers.

"Oh, you know I never stop until I'm satisfied~" Katsuragi says as she winks at her. "I'm going to squeeze those boobies good and hard~!"

"Ahhh! That's too hard, Katsu!"

WHAM!

Before the blonde can do anything else, she feels something hard hit her head, making her let go of Hibari.

"I think that's enough, Katsuragi," Ikaruga says as she rubs her hand.

"Owwww!" The blonde rubs her head in pain. "Just when things are about to get interesting!"

"You know molesting others is not a good idea," the dark haired girl scolds.

"But I can't help myself! It's so much fun groping those girls!" She stands up and smiles at her friend. "Especially you, Ikaruga~"

Ikaruga blushes, but turns away to hide it. "St-stop it. Do you always have to molest everybody?"

"Hey, groping big boobs are my thing~!" Katsuragi says. "And I'm never going to stop, you know?"

"Geez, you really are a pervert!" Hibari whines and runs off.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Katsuragi calls while cupping her hand to her mouth and laughs.

The class president lets out a heavy sigh. "Katsuragi, don't you think you should take a little break from groping other girls? They're getting really tired of it."

"Oh…really?" Katsuragi's smile fades as her 3 other friends pop in her mind. "Come to think of it, last time I groped Asuka or Yagyuu, they don't seem to react as much anymore."

"Exactly. So, you should stop doing this to them all the time and change your bad habit."

The blonde pouts. "Boo~! I don't want to change my habit. It wouldn't be fun anymore."

"I mean it, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga presses.

But Katsuragi isn't listening. She stands heroically with a fist in the air. "Oppai is love~! Oppai is life! And I won't back down from it!"

The class president sighs again. "I guess you're as stubborn as always. Look, it's a nice day outside, so why don't you go for a walk, okay?"

"Oh, I'd love to~! Maybe there are some new people to grope!"

"And NO groping other girls, got it?"

Katsuragi's smile fades and groans. "Awwww, maaaaan!"

"Shut up and just go out for a while! All of us need a break!"

"Fine."

The blonde keeps pouting as she heads out of the academy. Once outside, she looks up at the clear blue sky. It is indeed a beautiful day and everyone is walking around in the streets. She breathes in the fresh air and smiles.

"Well, I might as well make the best of it," she says to herself.

 ****Crimson Squad****

"Aw, are you tired already, Mirai-chan~?" the honey-blonde teases. "I wanted to play with your breasts some more~"

"No, go away!" the petite girl backs away as she covers her chest. "You've done enough!"

"Your tiny breasts are fun to play with," Haruka insists. "So, let's-"

"No! Stay away!" Mirai runs away while screaming.

The honey-blonde crosses her arms with her large breasts over them and chuckles. "My, my~! That Mirai-chan sure is a cute one." She closes her eyes. "You can come in, Homura-chan."

"How did you know I was here?" The tanned girl asks as she comes out of a corner.

"There's no use in hiding from me. If you wanted to talk to me, all you have to do is ask."

Homura walks towards the mad scientist with a hand on her hip. "Okay, Haruka. To cut to the chase, I think the others are really tired of your perverted antics."

Haruka puts a hand towards her mouth to stifle her giggling. "Whatever do you mean, Homura-chan~?"

"I mean, Hikage, Yomi, Mirai and myself are through with your behavior. Don't you take a break or something?"

The honey-blonde shrugs. "I do. But only for a short time. Besides, it's no fun when there's no one to grope nor play around with their bodies."

"Well, I think it's time to lay it off for a while."

"Who says you're in charge?"

"I am!" Homura presses. "Because I'm the leader of our squad, remember?"

"Right, right," Haruka waves her hand dismissively. "I know that."

"If you do, then why aren't you doing it?"

"Because it's fun, silly~! Besides, I can be perverted whenever I want to~"

"I'm telling you: Lay it off for once!" Homura shouts.

"Not gonna happen." The puppeteer turns toward her leader and playfully scratches her chin. "You may be our leader, but you're not my parent."

The tanned girl slaps her hand off with a huff. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care." She turns and walks away.

Haruka only chuckles to herself. "Oh, Homura-chan…" It's been a two weeks since she did some perverted things to her friends. Of course, she loved her fellow Crimson Squad members reacting to her perverted ways and all, but now that she thinks about it, a little too much of it made them pretty tired of it. And Haruka knows it.

"Hmm…Homura told me to lay off of the perversion here," she says to herself while rubbing her chin. "But she didn't say be perverted on _others._ Ohhh, this _will_ be interesting~" She rubs her hands together with an evil smile and heads out of the base without anyone knowing.

 ****Meanwhile****

Katsuragi walks in the busy streets, looking for a busty girl to grope without getting caught. It had been an hour since searching for one and there was hardly any luck so far. She sighs heavily as she continues walking. _I'm really bored,_ she thinks to herself. _There's really no one to grope without having anyone catching me. I wish there was an open, empty space or something._ She finds an empty park ahead of her. _Maybe I can rest here for a bit. I'm getting pretty tired of walking._ She heads over towards a nearby bench and sits on it while resting her head on her hands. For her, it's going to be a long day. Ikaruga told her to take a break by going outside for a walk, but she already got bored. All she wanted to do is to grope somebody. Somebody new and busty, just like she wants them to. Looking around, the park seems a bit empty, just a few people around, but not too bad. She sees no busty girl, just some parents and children. She then hangs her head down, sighing.

"This sucks," she groans. "Where, oh where can I find someone new to grope?"

She looks up again and sees someone familiar, wearing her usual attire. _Ahhhh~!_ she thinks to herself as she stands up. _Haruka-san is standing alone, watching the streets, huh? Well, I'm going to give her a nice surprise~! She'll never know what hit her~!_ She quietly tip-toes toward the honey-blonde, wiggling her fingers to prepare for her attack. Haruka just casually looks at her nails and then back out in the streets. _Now's my chance!_

"Gotcha!" Katsuragi jumps and grabs both of her breasts. "Wow~! You're as busty as ever!"

"Ah…oh, Katsuragi-chan~! What a…ah…nice surprise…ah!"

"Yep! Finally I found someone new to grope~! Get ready for the squeeze, Haruka-san~!" She gropes the honey-blonde's breasts harder. "Oh, yeah, does that feel good~?"

"Ah…oh, my….Ahh….ohhhh~!"

Katsuragi chuckles to herself. _Heh, heh, heh~!_ she thinks. _This is a little TOO easy._

"You know…" Haruka says.

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for someone new as well." Haruka grabs both of the blonde's hands and forces her to let go as she swiftly turns around and gets her hands on her breasts like a bullet. "And that someone is _you_ , Katsuragi-chan~!"

"Ahhh!" the blonde cries. "Wh-what the-!?"

"Hehe~! Oh, Katsu~! Have you ever thought what it'd be like when the tables are turned?" Haruka chuckles. She squeezes them harder. "Well, now's your chance, darling~"

"Ahh…ohhh…ahh…" Katsuragi tries to go for Haruka's hands, but she's too quick for her and the honey-blonde is now behind her.

"You think you're going to stop _me~_?" Haruka smirks. "Not gonna happen, sweetie~! This time, _I'm_ on top~!"

 _Dang, this girl's good!_ Katsuragi thinks. _Gotta think fast!_ She tries resisting Haruka's groping by wiggling her way out, but Haruka's grip is too strong.

"Your resistance is futile, dear~" Haruka coos.

"Oh, it won't be for long!" Katsuragi uses her foot to kick Haruka's from behind and then trip her while turning and pinning the honey-blonde down. "Now then, how do _you_ like it when I'M on top, huh~?"

Haruka just smiles. "Oh, Katsu. You're clever after all~!"

The grope battle continues for at least 15-20 minutes. Some people walking by would just stare at them, watching this awkward scene and then walk away. Others would be secretly hiding and cheering for their favorite girl on this groping battle. In fact, most of them were pretty interested in this competition.

The two girls stand up, panting after 10 more minutes of groping one another.

"You're…good…" Kasturagi pants.

"Yeah…you, too…" Haruka replies, holding her knees with her hands to keep herself from collapsing.

"But…I'm not giving up!" The blonde stands straight up and points her finger at her. "You may be a challenge to me, but I, Katsuragi, will NEVER back down! Not when there's another perverted maiden in front of me!"

Haruka smirks. "Ohhhh~! Is that all~?"

"Yeah! Honestly, I've never seen anyone more perverted than me. And I'm proud to have met someone like you," the blonde says.

"Ahhh, I see~! Well, then I can say the same for you."

"But you know that _I'm_ the better groper than you."

"Oh, please~!" Haruka waves her hand dismissively. "It's obvious that I'm more perverted than you. I have more girls to grope because I don't mind flat-chested ones."

Katsuragi puts her hands on her hips and chuckles. "You? Groping the flat-chested girls? That's silly~"

"No, it isn't. Actually, playing around with Mirai-chan is a lot of fun, considering she cries out and wiggles around every time! Hehe~!" She giggles at the memory.

Katsuragi clenches her fists, trying to think of a way to get back at her. "Well…well…I can grope more girls than you can, Haruka-san!"

The honey-blonde turns toward the Hanzo girl. "Oh~? And how can you be so sure?"

"Let's have a competition!" Katsuragi declares. "To see who can get the most girls! AND…whoever gets the most and gropes them, gets to be crowned Queen of Perverts!"

The others who are hearing this lets out "Oh's" and "Ah"s.

Haruka walks over toward Katsuragi with a smile still on her face. "Queen of Perverts, huh~? I like the sound of that. But how will we keep score?"

"We'll make tally marks on clip boards and then by next month, we'll meet here at this park and see what we got so far," Katsuragi suggests.

"Hmm…that will work," Haruka says. "But…I think a month won't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…look around you. There's a ton of girls to grope, only girls who are the same age or older than us. If one of us wants to get the best harem, we have to look hard."

"That's right," Katsuragi says. "So, when shall we meet?"

"In 6 months," Haruka replies. "If our numbers aren't large enough, then we'll have to look for more. And then…we battle it out again later on."

"Huh!? Again?"

"It's only to see who can be crowned Queen of Perverts, right?" Haruka says. "Besides, if we take our girls with us, they'll see the competition themselves and cheer for us as support. That'll be more fun that way."

Katsuragi nods. "I see! I like that!"

The two face each other with smiles on their faces.

"So…shall we get started?" the blonde asks.

Haruka nods. "Yes. Let the competition begin."

As both of them shake hands, the crowd lets out a cheer, startling them a bit. Haruka turns towards the people and waves her hand to shoo them away.

"Alright, we need some privacy," she says.

The people groan as they walk away and the two girls sit down on the bench, rubbing their chins.

 _Hmm…_ Katsuragi thinks. _If I'm going to start my own harem, I'll have to start with one person._

 _Someone who is an easy target and is always a strict person,_ Haruka thinks.

Then, both of them sit up and smile.

 _I know exactly who to start with!_ Their thoughts echo in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: And so, the Katsuragi x Harem and Haruka x Harem begins…in the next chapter! Hehe~! I'm basing the prologue from Katsuragi's Story Mode in Shinobi Versus, but the next chapter will be like a continuation of it.**

 **Pairigs will vary, so be patient. I will also put in the next pairing down below my notes, so that you'll know who'll be next.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Katsuragi x Ikaruga**


End file.
